


I could do this all day

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited with his old friend, but still attached to his modern lover, Steve finds joy in an illustrious threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could do this all day

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend after seeing Civil War. Don't worry, no spoilers.

"Tony, move, you're blocking my view," Steve pushed his head to the side so he could look over his shoulder and see Bucky writhing with pleasure beneath Tony's iron chisel. Tony panted as he thrust in and out of Bucky, trying to keep from coming as Steve probed him from behind. Though Steve was usually satisfied by Tony, he was so excited to be reunited with Bucky that he couldn't let Tony have all of him. He threw Tony from the bed, "Sorry, Tony. I've waited seventy years for this. Open wide for me, Buck." Bucky gasped as Steve inserted his big long pink ding dong America penis into his tiny Soviet pucker hole. "Steve, be gentle, I'm still warming up," Bucky plead and grabbed onto Steve to try to slow the motion of his hips. Tony was butt hurt, but he picked himself up, dusted off da booty, and mounted Steve as Steve so often mounted him. Steve was surprised by Tony's new position with him, as Steve had never allowed Tony to be on top. "Oh, Tony!" Steve screamed as he was penetrated while penetrating. "Steve, slow down!" Bucky cried, but it was too late and he shot Soviet ice crystals out from his penis, bringing an unexpected chill to his orgasm. Steve thought that was strange, but he was too turned on by Bucky to distract him from reaching completion. Tony panted heavily as he shot into Steve's butt flower, but when he pulled out, he replaced his penis with a finger to help Steve finish the job. "Almost done, Cap?" Tony asked. "I could do this all day."


End file.
